The Beauty of Simplicity
by kidstandout
Summary: after an intimate encounter, storm and logan evaluate the state of their relationship after thinking about their past with each other, as well as their failed relationships. AU fluff


Storm yawned softly as she woke up with sleep heavy in her eyes. She slowly lifted her head full of snow-white hair from Logan's grizzled chest as he continued to sleep. Most women would probably be turned off by the hair that covered Logan's body but oddly enough Storm didn't mind it. it was like snuggling with a Teddy bear for her, except this one was a grown man who very much opposed the concept of hugs (except for certain erotic situations of course). Oh she would pay to see the look on this face if she told him about this analogy.

As she yawned quietly once more, Storm gazed upon Logan's peaceful face still deep in slumber. Storm figured he would probably be the type who snores, but Logan emitted no sounds from his sleeping form.

As much as it interested her to watch Logan in a rare state of calm, the stickiness from their promiscuous encounter last night became too much to ignore.

So she carefully got up and reached for the nearest article of clothing she could find, a button down short sleeve shirt she had ripped off of Logan's chest yesterday. As Storm twisted the knob of the bathroom door, Wolverine began to rustle in his sleep as the door creaked. Storm noticed this and carefully closed the door behind her.

As a stream of soothing hot water from the shower-head tingled through her hair and unto Storm's heavenly body, she began reminiscing about last night. the spontaneous nature of what she shared with Logan had been a very unique experience for her. it was thrilling and terrifying at the same time. on one hand, there were no prompts, no inhibitions and no convincing from either party. on the other hand the storied history of their friendship was on the line if things went south.

But it was that same friendship that made her night with him so enticing. Being with him was easy, something Storm really appreciated. there was no complicated past or clashing roles holding these two back, things were just simple.

Despite how badly Black panther had hurt her, he still had a special place in her heart. But her falling out with him made her realize she could never compete with how much he loved his country. but she didn't want to think about that again, which made Logan's entry into the bathroom and subsequently the shower all the more timely.

As Logan walked into the shower and tenderly wrapped in arm around her waist, Storm let out a low purr.

"I see someone slept well".

"Not as well as you did, for such a savage you slept like a newborn baby. By the way, i stole a spare toothbrush from your mirror cabinet".

"Oh really... it looks like i'm going to have to teach you another lesson".

He swiftly sent his right hand further south as his left took hold of her two pillows of soft flesh.

Fighting an overwhelming rush of pleasure, Storm manage to utter a small whimper.

"Your going to make me late again Logan".

"I'll make this one a quickie".

as they were joined together in an erotic dance of pleasure, Logan truly felt free of all his inhibitions. Storm was unlike all the previous partners he had in his life. Too often was he tasked with overcoming complications like his age or his gruff demeanor. it was as if it was one big tug of war for him, a string of constant up hill battles. But Storm was different, she knew how to see the good in someone even if it wasn't visible on the outside. Her being so approachable and nurturing only made that more apparent. Storm didn't exactly fall into his lap though, it took years of being good friends and being there for each other during tough times for this had blossomed into several on again off again flings.

It started when she comforted him when Jean passed. with every passing moment he spent with her afterwards, it became more and more clear this was something worth pursuing.

this thought had lingered in the back of his mind all the way up until they got dressed. Seeing her put on her clothes and hide away all of her assets under a grey skirt with a white blouse made it all the more agonizing, not that they hid them really.

As Logan poured out some coffee for the both of them, he decided to confront the issue.

"Hey Ro, can i ask you something".

"Sure".

"I really like what we got going on, I just want to know what this is"

"What do you mean".

"Look i'll be the first one to tell you my love life has been shit. part of me doesn't want to risk ruining our history by pushing the envelope, but another part feels like... like..."

"This could be something big".

"yeah".

Some how he could tell just from the look in her eyes that the thought had crossed her mind. Storm took a sip before looking up into his eyes again.

"I know how you feel, i don't know what this is either. All I know is that it feels right. if and when it leads to something else we'll cross that bridge when we get there but i feel content with what we have".

He looked up at her and smiled, a sight only a handful of women had ever seen.

"Me too, it feels good for things to work out smoothly for once".

"ahh the Beauty of simplicity".

With that she planted a firm kiss on his lips before he escorted her out of his apartment. After several lifetimes of relationships ending in tragedy, maybe this is what Logan needed. Or maybe his bad luck with this aspect of his life was finally wearing off. All he knew is that he was going to take her word for it and enjoy this slow burn. Because o'boy did it feel good.


End file.
